Apprends-moi
by Akatur
Summary: Leah vient tout juste de se faire briser le coeur... Arrivera-t-elle à remonter la pente? Et si quelqu'un l'avait soutenu à cette période difficile de sa vie?
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices !

**Tout d'abord, je précise que les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas -ça serait trop beau...-, et je ne tire aucun profit de mon récit, si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.**

Je tiens à vous remercier de venir jeter un oeil à ma première fiction ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce (court, soit) prologue, qu'il soit bon ou négatif ;D !

Ps: Petite précision à propos de l'histoire; Seth et Leah n'ont pas encore muté ...

**Titre **: Apprends moi.

**Résumé** : Leah vient tout juste de se faire briser le coeur... Arrivera-t-elle à remonter la pente? Et si quelqu'un l'avait soutenu à cette période difficile de sa vie?

* * *

La nuit est tombée, la pluie frappe douloureusement sa peu cuivrée, mais Leah ne bouge pas. Elle attend... Peut être attend-elle de se réveiller de ce cauchemar qui est réel ? Peut être attend-elle que la mort vienne abréger ses souffrances...

Elle est seule, frigorifiée, trempée de la tête aux pieds, les genoux écorchés. Elle pleure silencieusement mais abondamment, les yeux gonflés, la gorge nouée... Elle se rappelle encore et encore de ce qu'elle a vu quelques minutes à peine auparavant.

Elle est entrée chez Sam, l'a cherché partout dans sa maison. Elle a entendu des voix provenant de sa chambre, elle y est allée, ne se doutant de rien. C'est alors qu'elle a surpris SA cousine, et SON Sam dans le lit.

"Leah, non ..attends, c'est.. c'est pas ce que tu crois !" Sam avait lâchement bafouillé cette phrase, impuissant. Sa cousine, elle, cachait sa poitrine nue, le regard rempli de honte. Leah n'a même pas écouté Sam, elle s'est enfuie sans réfléchir dans la forêt, le cœur brisé et empli de haine. Elle a couru, le cœur battant la chamade, la vision floutée par ses larmes. Elle a couru, sans regarder derrière elle, jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses pieds à cause de la douleur, elle a couru au point de ne plus avoir une once d'énergie... Alors elle est tombée, à une vitesse incroyablement lente, ses genoux rappant le sol au passage.

Elle veut tout oublier, lui, elle, eux. Mais ça la hante, elle est prisonnière de sa souffrance.. Leah entend encore leur voix, et elle hurle du plus fort qu'elle peut, dans l'espoir de dégager ce souvenir de son esprit.

La douleur laisse maintenant place à la rage; elle hurle, encore et encore, les poings refermés, faisant rentrer ses ongles dans sa peau...

Dans un élan de colère, elle tente de se relever... mais elle échoue et son crâne vient se taper sur un tronc d'arbre.

Les paupières de Leah se ferment doucement, et elle commence un voyage vers un noir des plus profonds...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Tout d'abord, je souhaite vous remercier pour les reviews et conseils, et j'espère vraiment que ce premier chapitre sera à votre goût, et qu'il ne sera pas un peu trop court (bien que je le trouve un peu insuffisant...) ! ^^ **

**N'hésitez pas, au contraire, à me faire remarquer ce qui ne va pas, me donner des conseils pour faciliter la compréhension, etc ... **

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Apprends-moi**

_Chapitre 1_

Dans ma vie, j'en ai entendu des mensonges. J'en ai vu des mythomanes, et j'en ai reconnu plein. Mais là, je m'étais faite dépasser par ma propre vie. Tout ce que j'avais construit autour de Sam, mon pilier, s'était effondré en si peu de temps. Il avait suffit d'une personne. _Elle_. Elle a réduit en poussière ma vie, tout ce que j'avais, en un claquement de doigts, juste en pointant le bout de son nez.

Comment était-ce possible qu'une seule personne soit aussi maléfique ? Emily et son air innocent m'avaient trahie. Oui, j'y croyais dur comme fer, à cette apparence bienveillante et pure qu'elle s'était donnée, à tous ses gestes tendres finalement mesquins envers moi. Maintenant j'avais tout compris.

Une Emily aussi proche soudainement, qu'elle me collait aux basques, m'assurant sans cesse qu'elle m'adorait et que j'étais comme sa sœur jumelle... Et Sam ! Pendant je ne sais combien de temps, des années peut être, qui sait, il m'avait menti à longueur de journée. Ces 2 derniers mois, il avait un comportement vraiment trop tendre pour être crédible, et il était à la fois distant. J'aurais du le savoir ! Toutes ces absences, ces gestes d'anxiété qu'il tentait péniblement de masquer.

La rage se développait en moi; je me sentais bercée par un sentiment de vengeance et d'idées malsaines. J'étais comme possédée par mon nouveau moi, la Leah devenue furie.

Le pire, c'était que la présence de mes proches m'énervait, plus qu'elle ne me réconfortait. J'avais juste envie d'être seule, loin d'eux, de tout ça. Mais non, impossible, puisque dès que je m'éclipsais, ou du moins j'essayais, on me disait que j'étais encore en état de choc, et donc incapable de ne rien faire à part rester à déprimer dans mon lit, en clair. C'est ce que le regard de tout le monde me disait, malgré leur paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes. Je le voyais, aux signes qu'ils s'envoyaient entre eux. Ils me prenaient pour un légume, une fille qui avait besoin de tendresse pour survivre.

Peut être que oui, mais je ne le sentais en tous cas pas. J'avais juste une envie suprême de destruction. Je voulais détruire la vie pitoyable d'Emily, et celle encore plus pathétique de Sam. J'avais envie de leur cracher au visage, d'aller les voir et leur flanquer une bonne droite dans le nez... Mais je n'en étais pas encore capable. Sous ma colère intense, je savais pertinemment qu'aller me poster devant eux serait une opération kamikaze, je perdrais toute ma détermination et je me mettrais à pleurer. Pourquoi s'infliger un sort pareil ?

Il ne me restait plus qu'à fuir loin d'ici, le temps de déployer ma haine sur je ne sais qui ou je ne sais quoi, le temps de ne plus avoir les deux déchets humains ambulants dans mon environnement. J'avais besoin d'air frais, pas un air pollué de "Désolée Leah, tu veux un chocolat chaud?" "Repose toi, je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi..." sans compter tous les regards emplis de pitié. Je détestais sentir de la pitié pour moi. Ça me faisait me sentir misérable, comme si ils voulaient que je m'écrase au lieu de me révolter et de ne pas montrer de la faiblesse.

Ma force serait à l'avenir un bouclier sentimental. Je suis prête à devenir une armoire à glace, un mur qui ne fait qu'hausser la voix pour s'exprimer, si c'est ce qu'il faut pour je ne souffre plus. Je sacrifierais ma vie, à présent on peut le dire quasi-inexistante, pour devenir une autre Leah, forte et inébranlable malgré toutes circonstances.

Alors j'étais là, à sentir dans mes muscles une envie de bouger, comme de l'adrénaline me permettant de m'évader de cet enfer.

Apparemment, lorqu'on vit une rupture, on est considéré comme instable, et donc à surveiller. Ce genre de comportement qu'avaient mes proches ne faisait que de m'énerver encore un peu plus chaque minute. J'avais maintenant développé le tic du genou : ma jambe se secouait presque inconsciemment en permanence. J'avais la sensation d'être un ours en cage, qu'on enferme pour être sur qu'il ne fera de mal à personne. Mais moi, si j'étais un ours, c'était uniquement mentalement. Dans mon état, je pouvais actuellement lacérer quelqu'un à la manière d'un grizzli avec des mots.

Je sentais cette envie de défoulement, en moi. Je me sentais animale.

"Leah, ma puce, tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?" Demanda prudemment la voix calme de ma mère.

Dans ma réflexion, j'étais devenue somnambule et je m'étais visiblement dirigée vers la sortie de chez moi sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je me retournai, pour faire face à ma mère, dont sa voix provenait de derrière moi.

"Maman. Ce que je veux ? Partir." Ma voix, je ne la reconnaissais plus. C'est comme si mon cerveau s'était temporairement effacé, en attendant qu'une autre Leah prenne le contrôle. J'étais un robot. Mes mots n'exprimaient aucun sentiment.

"Chérie, tu dois te rep..." Voilà qu'elle recommença à tenter de me retenir. Mais cette fois, mes protections étaient bien consolidées, j'étais fin prête à l'affronter.

"Me reposer ? A quoi bon ? Je ne peux pas rester dans une atmosphère aussi malsaine plus longtemps. Je pars, fin de la discussion." Mon ton ne laissait place à aucune autre possibilité.

" Je ... Harry ! J'ai besoin de renfort..." Non mais je croyais rêver. Ma mère était faible, tellement en manque d'arguments qu'il lui fallait du soutien de mon père.

Pendant les quelques secondes d'inattention de ma mère, j'aurais très bien pû partir en courant, par surprise. Mais non. Je voulais partir la tête haute, avec fierté, je voulais montrer aux autres je j'avais décidé de m'en aller, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, et pas dans leur dos.

Un soupir depuis le couloir se fit entendre, et bientôt mon père était posté aux côtés de ma mère.

"Leah. Ecoute moi. Tu ne peux pas partir, pas maintenant. Tu dois d'abord réfléchir, prendre une décision pareille ne se fait pas à la légère. Tu as besoin de repos, tu es encore en état de choc et tu agis impulsivement.. " Mon regard avait du se faire plus dur, car mon père rajouta, très vite une phrase adoucissante. " Ce qu'on ne peut te reprocher, évidemment. Mais seulement... réfléchis bien... Tu pourrais regretter ce choix, une fois partie et la pilule mieux passée."

Mes parents me fixèrent, sans cligner des yeux, attendant ma réponse, et s'attendant surtout à ce que je me résigne à partir. Échec.

"Papa, maman. Au revoir. Dites à Seth que je reviendrais le voir, peut être." Je m'apprêtais à partir, mais me retournais pour ajouter " Ah, et essayez d'améliorer vos arguments de persuasion, là c'est pas encore ça."

Et je partis, fièrement, comme je le souhaitais, appréciant le silence de mes parents.


End file.
